There is a need for a shock-resistant container to store and transport hazardous material. Such a container should possess sufficient structural integrity to withstand collisions, be readily adaptable to all kinds of hazardous material, allow for easy handling of the container by present cargo handling apparatus, include means to monitor the temperature and pressure of the hazardous material, be capable of meeting present day codes relating to storage and transportation of hazardous material, have a positive buoyancy so that the container floats in case it is lost at sea, and be capable of being adapted to present day tank cleaning systems. In addition, the container should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, transport and store.